


Almost There

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [42]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Alma needs a break. A certain white coat enforces.





	Almost There

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 19

Alma rubbed at her temples and frowned at the paperwork before her. Just a little longer then rest before the evening’s banquet. She sent a silent thanks to Jowd and Rindge for taking care of the delegation and then a hope she wouldn’t hear Stories. Or maybe just one might be acceptable.

Focus, she chided herself and took up a pen again, trying to ignore the ache around her skull. She didn’t get far before looking up at the soft clink of a steaming cup. Cabanela swept around behind her, his hands coming to rest on her shoulders.

“Take a breaaak, baby,” he said as she took an appreciative sip of her tea and sighed when he started rubbing her shoulders. “You’ve got time.”

She started to twist her head back to look at him and stopped, regretting the motion. He was the last person to tell her to take a break after she so recently found him asleep at his desk over blueprints and schedules. She and Jowd were pleased to see him throw himself so whole-heartedly into the project—a theater for Tzen—he’d hardly been able to stop talking about all of his plans for it. It hadn’t done his already questionable sleeping habits any favours.

She stared ruefully into her tea. In a sense she supposed he had the leg of experience to stand on. Still, she really didn’t have a lot left to do. She would simply finish this off and… And it wasn’t working as words kept slipping away from tired eyes.

It came with no warning. Before she could register what was happening—she really was slow today—Cabanela had his arms around her and lifted her. She frowned up at the smile he gave her that somehow managed to be both victorious and gentle.

“Think of it as payback,” Cabanela said lightly while he bore her to the sofa.

“You were asleep,” she muttered. Mostly at any rate. He’d half woken in a groggy (and she had to admit kind of adorable) way when she lifted him but he had passed out again as soon as he hit the bed. 

He settled her on the sofa, arranging himself so she could lie half on him and he could reach her temples. “Relaaax,” he said softly while massaging her temples.

She let him take her weight. His hands really did feel good and she closed her eyes. A few minutes then.

And woke in a warm haze. There was a light weight on her and she wanted to sink back into the depths. Memory swam up instead and her eyes flashed open, taking in the ceiling and her gaze dropped to see Cabanela’s arms around her.

“There you aaare.”

“How long was I asleep?” Surely he wouldn’t have let her sleep through everything.

“Around an hour,” Cabanela said. “Feelin’ better?”

She breathed out. There was still time to finish and get ready and she took stock of herself; she did feel better.

“Yes,” she said and extricated herself from his arms, stood and brushed the hair out of her face. “Thank you.”

Cabanela joined her, levering himself up in one smooth motion as if he hadn’t just spent the last hour pinned under her.

“I’ll leave you to it then, shaaall I?” Cabanela said when she returned to her desk. He gave her a kiss and left the room in a whirl with a merry wave. “See you at dinner!”

Alma smiled after him before turning her focus back to her work. Almost there and the words came with ease.


End file.
